Stoicus Visa
by dimlightcious
Summary: Tugas sebagai suami, dan tugas sebagai istri. Ada yang salah disini. [LeviMika]


**Shingeki no Kyojin **milik Isayama Hajime.

.

.

.

**STOICUS VISA**

oleh **dimlightcious**

** bagian satu; tugas**

.

.

.

Dok. Dok.

Levi menatap tak terkesan.

"Mikasa."

Dok. Dok. Dok.

"Ya?"

Dok. Dok. Dok. Dok.

"... Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Bunyi dok-dok-dok-dok yang menyebalkan itu masih berlanjut. Ujung alis Levi berkedut.

"Aku sedang memperbaiki atap."

"Aku tidak buta, aku bisa melihat itu," kali ini, kekesalan meresapi setiap kalimat sang kopral tanpa sungkan. "Yang kumaksud adalah kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku saja untuk melakukannya."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," jawaban dengan nada yang sama-sama monoton, membalas. "Lagipula, kau sedang sibuk."

Kedua alis Levi terangkat tinggi.

Barusan, apa itu nada merajuk yang sedang dia gunakan? Ha, _Mikasa merajuk_? Pemandangan itu tidak boleh dia lewatkan.

"Mikasa, turun." Levi memerintah dengan nada urgen, menyisakan ruang kosong untuk bantahan. "_Sekarang_."

Dengan sabar, Levi menanti ketika Mikasa dengan cekatan menuruni tangga. Begitu gadis berambut malam tesebut menginjakkan kedua kaki diatas halaman berumput yang sama dengannya, dia menatap wanita yang resmi menjadi istrinya sejak seminggu lalu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang tidak berguna yang bahkan tidak bisa memperbaiki atap?" Melipat tangan di depan dada, lengkap dengan sorot mata tajam yang menuntut, Levi lebih terlihat seperti atasan yang memarahi bawahannya. Maklum saja, _old h__abit die hard_.

"Tidak," pungkas Mikasa. Ekspresinya tidak berubah sedikit pun. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan hal-hal yang bisa kuselesaikan sendiri."

Helaan napas lelah lolos dari kedua lubang hidung mancung Levi. Awalnya, dia berpikir bahwa sikap mandiri Mikasa membuatnya senang; dia benci orang manja yang sedikit-sedikit meminta bantuan dan mengeluh ini-itu. Namun, belakangan, sikap ini mulai membuatnya kesal juga.

"Aku suamimu," Levi mencoba memulai. Agaknya dia mulai mengerti bagaimana frustasinya Eren karena memiliki saudara yang disayangi, yang ingin agar dia bergantung padamu sesekali, namun justru menganggap segalanya bisa diatasi seorang diri. "Kau harus berhenti mengerjakan semua hal sendirian. Aku tahu kau bisa, tapi kau juga bisa mengandalkanku."

Mikasa memberikan hening sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya masih _deadpan_. Siapapun tahu jika bicara mengenai keras kepala, dua orang ini memiliki level yang sama.

"Baiklah." Mikasa mengangguk. "Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

"Katakan."

"Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang istri; termasuk bersih-bersih rumah, mencuci, dan sebagainya," sambil mengatakan ini, Mikasa mengambil alih sebuah sapu yang sedaritadi digenggam mesra oleh suaminya.

Tatapan tidak rela Levi menyertai ketika sapu kesayangannya kini berpindah tangan. Baiklah, dia mengaku. Disini, peran mereka terbalik. Bukankah acara bersih-bersih rumah yang sedang dia lakukan dengan segenap jiwa dan raga adalah pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan seorang istri? Sementara aksi heroik membetulkan atap adalah tugas seorang suami?

Demi para Titan yang selalu telanjang, dia tahu itu. Tapi, dia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri; dia mencintai kebersihan.

"... Baiklah," Levi menghela napas. Dia melepaskan saputangan yang menutupi rambut, _masker_, serta sarung tangannya; semuanya dia lungsurkan pada Mikasa walau sedikit terpaksa. "Tapi, aku juga tetap akan membantumu membersihkan rumah. Dan ingat, aku tidak mau melihat setitik debu pun yang tertinggal."

Senyum tipis menguar di bibir Mikasa. "Dimengerti." Dia menjawab formal, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika bertugas di Grup Pengintai, membuat erangan enggan keluar dari bibir Levi.

"Hentikan sikap formalmu itu. Disini, aku bukan atasanmu."

"Maaf." Levi tahu Mikasa sengaja. Dasar. "Aku mengerti, Levi."

Mikasa meninggalkan ciuman ringan di pipi Levi sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumah. Si kopral muda mendengus, menaiki tangga menuju atap, namun pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuat keningnya berkerut.

Disana tidak terlihat kerusakan apapun.

Lalu, kenapa–

"Oh, aku hampir lupa."

Levi menoleh ketika sosok Mikasa muncul lagi di halaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, atapnya tidak rusak. Jadi, kau turun saja."

...

...

...

Levi menatap kepergian Mikasa dengan wajah wtf terbaiknya.

Lalu, suara 'dok-dok-dok' menyebalkan yang sedaritadi mengganggu pendengarannya itu apa?

Dia baru ingat, rumah ini adalah rumah yang baru mereka beli setelah menikah, jadi mana mungkin langsung rusak.

"Mikasa..."

Kalau saja dia bukan Levi, dia pasti sudah menepuk dahinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

... end.

.

Ehalo. Ini saya nyampah benda apaan yaaaa, haha. _Summary_-nya nista. Judulnya apalagi. Itu diambil dari kata Stoic sama Levi dan Mikasa, ya saya tahu saya nggak niat banget nyari judul. Bahkan udah turun pangkat jadi author jejadian yang mampunya bikin drabble doang. Gomen. /balikhiatus

Maunya ini jadi tempat nampung drabble random LeviMika, tapi nggak yakin juga soalnya saya kalo apdet kayak Titan Kolosal, ngilang secepet munculnya, muncul lagi lima tahun kemudian. Yey. /no

But hope you enjoy.


End file.
